


You Take Away My Self Control

by Loulou_and_Haz21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys In Love, Cheating, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Songwriter Harry, Teacher Louis, Unplanned Pregnancy, Young Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loulou_and_Haz21/pseuds/Loulou_and_Haz21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn't plan on marrying Taylor and definitely didn't on having a baby with her. So here Harry is married to a woman he doesn't love planning on being with her the rest of his life. Harry stays faithful until teh night he meets Louis. They go through an adventure of falling in love, and the entire time they are falling in love Louis doesn't know his boyfriend is married with a kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fic! Im looking forward to it and I hope you like it.

Harry never planned on cheating on Taylor. Not once in the 2 years of marriage did he think of cheating on his wife. Never even thought he'd be the kind of guy to do such a thing. After years of going to the bar after getting off of work because he didn't want to go home, Harry saw plenty of men who were married who took off their wedding rings to hide in their back pocket just to have a night of sex with a man or woman who wasn't their spouse. Harry said he'd never be one of those people, he had never met a person who could make him want to be that kind of man, someone he lusted over completely. Even though he didnt love Taylor and they barely has sex at all, he knew that it was his job to stay faithful and take care of their son.

That was until a certain young man walked into the bar that made Harry forget all about the family he had a home, the women he never loved was completely the furthest thing from his mind at that moment.

The boy was small wearing tight red skinny jeans and a loose grey sweater giving him bear paws at the hands which Harry found adorable. He sat down in the chair right next to Harry and ordered a cosmopolitan. His voice was high, his body was dainty, his bum was plump and round and Harry couldn't find him even more attractive. 

He didn't even know him but he wanted the small boy, wanted him in his bed ,wanted to ravish him so Harry did something he never thought he would do, he took off his wedding band and placed it in his back pocket. 

Harry didn't have enough confidence to speak to him so he just ever so slightly looked over to him once and awhile, and by once in awhile he meant every 5 seconds. 

“Are you gonna talk to me or what? cause you have been looking at me for over 30 min and haven't said a thing.” said the boy with his eyebrow raised and hand on his hip giving Harry a little smirk. Harry was shocked the boy noticed him. His voice was high and probably the most beautiful sound hes ever heard Harry thought before he spoke up.

“Uh- Hi I’m Harry” that made the small boy laugh, it was an enchanting he never wanted to stop hearing him laugh.

“Well hello Harry, I'm Louis” He stuck out his small hand as a signal to shake hands. His hand was so small like him everything about him was small...and perfect. The touch of their hands made him blush. Harry doesn't think he could find anything more perfect. 

After a couple more drinks they both started getting more comfortable with each other. Talking about each other's jobs and hobbies etc. Harry learned Louis worked as a grade school teacher and Louis learned Harry was a songwriter who work long hours and lived on kale. Everything was all fun and games until Louis came over and whispered in Harry's ear “You place or mine?”  
Harry almost choked on his drink. “Uh-yours?”  
“Come on then curly” before he knew it Louis was pulling him from his spot at the bar to the main entrance. 

It wasn't long before they made it to Louis’s flat. As soon as the door was open it was slammed shut and Louis was pushing him to the room in the back, their mouths connected once again and tongues poking against each others.

“You're so beautiful” Harry said into Louis mouth. “Shut up” Louis said teasingly giving him a little smirk as he pushed Harry on the bed. Thier mouths connected again, Soon Louis was palming Harry’s groin which made him give out a loud moan. “Lou-ugh Please” In seconds Harry felt Louis’ hand around his length stroking. 

“I want you to fuck me Harry, stretch me real good, I want to feel you inside me” That made Harry lose it. Louis was soon on his back ripping his shirt off as Harry took off his own. They were both eager and naked panting into each others mouths, Louis giving little squeaks of pleasure while Harry moaned loudly. 

"Come on Harry" Louis whimpered as he rolled his hips against each other's cocks to get more friction. 

"O-Okay, Where's the uh stuff" 

"Drawer" was all Louis makes out breathing heavy on Harry's neck. harry reaches over grabbing a condom and lube. "Want me to use my fingers first?"  
Louis doesn't take a thought before he says

"No just-just wanna feel you, Now." Doesn't take long before Harry's grabs his throbbing cock and placed the tip inside the small boys entrance. 

"Oh my God Harry-Harry" Louis moans as Harry thrusts in and out of him. Soon getting a rhythm, holding on the Black wooden headboard banging it against the wall. "Fuck, oh fuck keep doing that" Harry kept thrusting harder and hard till he knew he hit Louis' prostate. Hearing the rough sound of Louis' voice once hit he hit his sweet spot drove him over the edge coming into the condom. Wasn’t seconds after louis came all over both their tummies, Harry collapsing on Louis kissing his collar bones and in the crook of his neck 

"You're so beautiful" Harry mumbled into Louis' neck for the second time tonight.

"You said that already" Louis says with a giggle lifting Harry up a little bit to look into his green eyes. "How bout we take a shower yeah?" Saying that Louis gets up and walks into the hallway turning halfway a glaces back a Harry.

"Aren't you coming curly?" he says before heading off into what Harry's is guessing is the bathroom. With that Harry is walking quickly to find louis in the shower cleaning off his come covered body. Harry then took off his clothes and hopped in the shower. Louis was standing his back to him scrubbing his hair soap dripping down his back Harry's eyes following until it stopped at Louis’ bum gazing at it.

“Your arse is the best” Harry said as he laughed trying to be seductive but failed.

“I get that alot, but not usually from dashing characters such as yourself” Louis said turning to face him soap all washed out and starting on Harry. 

“You think I’m dashing?” Harry's dimples popping out making Louis weak in the knees. 

“Of course, why else would I have invited you back to my flat?” 

“Maybe cause you thought I would be a good fuck” Louis gasped acting like he was offended but Harry knew he was kidding.

“How dare you Harold, you should happen to know that I don't sleep with just anyone” Louis was stepping out of the shower while Harry finished rinsing off reaching for a pink fluffy towel on a rack.

“I’ll be right back, i'm going to get you another towel. Harry nodded and Louis carefully walked out the door trying not to slip on any water.  
He soon came back with another towel handing it to him as he stepped out of the shower. 

“Thank you Mr. Tomlinson” he felt a slap against his arm “Ow what was that for?”

“Don't call me that” Louis said grabbing Harry by his hips and giving him a light smile before kissing the spot he slapped. “Are you planning on staying over?” oh Harry hadn't thought about that. “I really shouldn't i have work early, but maybe we can see each other tomorrow...like go on a date?” a smile creeping on his lips.  
“I would love that”  
It didn't take 45 min till Harry was out the door heading home. Thinking about tomorrow all the way there even when he hopped into bed next to his wife and she asked where he had been. He knew Louis was going to be the death of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted again cause i was bored and started getting work done fast.

Louis was on his mind the moment Harry woke up, looking forward to their date that evening. Harry had already asked his boss if he could get off an hour earlier and he agreed but Harry told Taylor he would be working overtime. Harry felt bad for lying to his wife let alone cheating on her but he couldn’t not see Louis. 

“Daddy!” Harry was now out of his daze looking down at the little boy around his leg smiling up at him. 

“Thomas my boy! How are we this morning?” Harry chuckled as he picked his son from his leg and carried him to the kitchen where Taylor was making breakfast.  
“Great! Gonna go shopping with mommy!” thomas’ green eyes wide at his father.

“Sounds great Thomas, I have to go to work now but I promise I'll be home tonight and tuck you in okay?” 

“Ok Daddy” Thomas said hopping to the table his curls bouncing. He looked so much like him when he was younger and that made Harry happy, to see himself in his baby boy. Harry was soon out the door kissing Taylor on the cheek on the way out barely saying bye to her. 

Harry met Taylor in year 11 when he was new and she wanted to “show him around”. He knew she was flirting with him but he was never interested, always played nice though not wanting to hurt her feelings. But little did he know that being sweet was not what he should have been doing. It was a random night in the middle of fucking November and his best friend Niall was throwing a huge bash since both his parents would be gone and his brother was of a Uni. Since it was Niall's party Harry decided to drink knowing he could crash there if he got to drunk. Well long story short Taylor showed up and was by him all night giving him drink after drink her equally as drunk after a while. SInce he was barely conscious Taylor took him upstairs and before Harry knew what was happening they were kissing on the bed. He woke up naked Taylor curled next to him. Harry quickly ran to put on his boxers and headed downstairs and heading home not even looking to see if Taylor saw him leave. He thought that was all she wanted and then he could forget that whole night but of course he always had to be wrong when 2 weeks later she came up to him in the hallway and told him she was pregnant. He nearly had a heart attack and went home for the rest of the day. He told his mom first, knowing he had too because Taylor had probably told her parents already. His mom wasn't angry just disappointed saying that she had taught him about safe sex and how he should listen more. But Harry didn't even think it applied to him when he didn't even remember them having sex completely since he was so drunk. Well there was nothing he could do. 9 months later out popped Thomas Desmond Styles. Even though Harry didn't love Taylor he loved Thomas. His son was the only thing good that came out of that mess, looking exactly like Harry but having his mother's blue eyes. But soon things got more difficult than a newborn, Taylor's dad wanted him to get married to his daughter, proposing on graduation. He knew it was the right thing to do but regretted it the moment he slipped the ring on her finger. The only thing that kept him married was his son saying every day in his head or in the bathroom mirror “My son needs me”. 

“HARRY MATE!” it took a minute to realize it was Niall who was shouting, he must’ve spaced out.

“Sorry No, I was thinking” Harry wasn't sure if he should tell Niall about Louis. Even though they had been mates since grade school he was worried Niall would judge him for cheating. 

“Whats going on in your head man?” Thats it he was just going to tell him, he needed to get it off his chest to someone. 

“Ni, I’ve kinda found someone.” It came off weird cause he didn’t know what to make of him and Louis. Niall almost spit out his water and Harry couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing. 

“Really? Damn didn’t think you would ever be able to get back out there..or that you really wanted to.”

“Well I didnt cause of ya know Thomas...but this guy is different, he makes me feel alive.” He loved that he could come clean and talk to his best mate about Louis. 

“How long has this been going on?” Niall said giving Harry a little wink and raise of the eyebrow.

“I met him last night actually” Niall then slapped his head giving Harry the scrunched face.

“Oh my goodness Harry, last night? You seriously make it sound like it's been awhile” shaking his head Niall was finishing the last of his sandwich.

“I know it sounds stupid but I really feel like I’ve known him forever, he gave me the feelings no one had ever made me felt before. Before I met him I told myself I could never be with someone else because I had Thomas but...Louis’ different.” 

“Do you feel any guilt about cheating on Taylor” Niall  
s question wasn't judgement but genuine, which is why he keeps his friend around because he's always supportive.

“Not really, she still hasn't realized after all these years that I will never love her like she wants me to. I mean I'm grateful she gave me Thomas but she is a roadblock to happiness.” Ni hummed in response.

“So then I guess the real question is...when are you seeing lover boy again?” 

“Tonight actually, I have the perfect date planned.” They both spent the rest of their lunch break in silence, Niall probably thinking about food and Harry thinking about the moment he will see Louis again.

***

 

“Harry come on!” Louis screamed running towards the Ferris wheel. Harry had decided to take Louis to the Fair in a different town so there wouldn't be a chance of anyone he knew being there. 

“I'm coming I'm coming” chasing after Louis. Once they got to the line for the ferris wheel Louis grabbed Harry by his neck and gave him a peck on the lips. 

“Thank you, this means a lot to me” Louis was blushing and it was so adorable. He looked so perfect at night, his hair in a flawless quiff, eyes shining like blue crystals. 

“I should be thanking you, I’ve never felt this way about anyone in awhile and I really like you” Lous was beaming and didn’t even care if people were watching when he grabbed Harry and kissed him again but,this time rougher and with tongue. 

“I’m glad you feel that way Hazza” Louis said trying to keep the thrill of excitement down in his voice.

“Hazza?” 

“It's just nickname I came up with no biggie” But it was a biggie to Harry, he absolutely adored the boy in front of him and was happy he had a nickname now. They both handed their tickets to the carni and hopped in. They didnt talk through the entire ride but Harry didnt mind cause they were both cuddled up giving each other light kisses, Lou smelt like cotton candy. Once they got off, they went to drop Louis off at his flat. Louis suggested he come in but Harry soon remembered he had to get back home to his son and declined

"How bout we leave the night like this and then next time we can have some fun" Harry said winking.

"Okay, okay but for this your getting punished then fun" Louis said biting Harrys earlobe then turning to get out of the car. He watched Louis till he got inside the door turning back to look at Harry and giggling before shutting the door.

Oh how deep Harry was in already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know if you like this or not :) P.s sometimes i might be updating early depending on how much time ill have lately


	3. Chapter 3

It took only a month for Harry to completely fall in love with Louis. His smile, laugh, the way his eyes crinkle in the corners. The past month had been amazing. Harry had managed to spend every night with Louis by going home to tuck Thomas in then telling Taylor he had to go back into the studio and then go back to Louis’ flat. 

They were both smitten and clung to each other the time they were together. The both introduced each other to their friends. Louis’ friends Zayn and Liam were nice lads, really good couple. Louis was endeared with Niall, boy could charm the pants off of anyone. They all got along great together, it was perfect. 

“That movie was terrible, who picked it?” Louis asked as they were driving home from the movie date they went on with all the boys. 

“Niall, he has really bad taste in everything really, tried to warn everyone but no one would listen” 

Louis gave a cheeky grin and then moved closer into the seat rubbing Harrys thigh. 

“Maybe you will just have to punish me for not listening” he whispered in Harry's ear biting and licking the nape of his neck. 

Harry was now sporting a semi and Louis noticed right away, palming Harry through his jeans. Harry let out a soft moan. Louis always got him so worked up that he wanted to scream. 

“Lou-uhh” Harry tried to speak but Louis’ hand was already down his pant coaxing his length.

“I want to ride you when we get home” All Harry could do was nod his head. Louis slipped his hand out and went back to his side of the seat.

“you're such a tease” Louis gave him a smirk before replying 

“I’m not a tease love, I just want to save all your energy for when I'm riding you like a pony, and then you eat me out for hours while I suck you”   
The image Louis described was heaven making the ride to their flat seem even longer. 

When they finally got home Harry was rock hard and about to explode. Both of them practically ran into the house not even stopping before they were fully in Louis' flat before Louis hopped on Harry wrapping his legs around his waist and sliding his tongue into Harrys mouth. 

"Harry" Louis was moaning into Harrys' ear whimpering every time they would stop on their way upstairs to kiss each other and regain balance. 

"Were almost there baby" 

"I need you so bad" Harry was practically running up the stairs then only thinking of being inside Louis' tight hole, begging him to fuck him. 

Once in the room he laid Louis on the bed ravishing him, pulling of every piece of clothing they on.   
He started by giving Louis light kisses on his chest and nipples, licking up his happy trail, marking his neck up with love bites. He grabbed for the lube inside of the drawer starting to pump his length. Louis was squirming

"Harry please, I can't take it anymore" He wasnted so bad just to thrust into the smol boy under him but wanted this time to be different, slower.

"I want to make this longer this time baby, Is that okay?" Louis nodded vigorously 

Harry started by pressing a single digit into Louis' already lubed up hole, rubbing until finding his loves prostate. Louis' head was thrown back in pleasure, he was now fucking himself in Harrys single finger, Harry then knew it was time for another. Scissoring his fingers into Louis, opening and stretching him out. 

Harry finally decided it was time, he slid his fingers out of Louis, whimpering from loss of being full. "You ready for my cock now baby?"

"oh yes! I cant take it anymore" he was begging for it and Harry loved it. 

"Gonna ride me like you said in the car?" 

Louis quickly switched their positions and was on top of Harry slicking his dick up with more lube. Slowly he lowered himself onto Harrys cock. Louis bouncing while Harry thrust into him even harder. 

"Im gonna come Har-" and then they were both coming hard, Louis all over Harry and Harry inside of Louis. 

"That was-" Harry was speechless. 

"I know" Louis was breathless, smiling at Harry, he loved Louis' smile it reminded him of sunshine

While Harry lied in shock Louis cleaned both of them up then crawling back into bed, snuggled into Harry neck wrapping his arms around his waist. Louis was warm and smelt like strawberries and mint, this was what it was supposed to feel like Harry thought.

"Maybe next time you can eat my ass" Louis giggled giving Harry a wink. 

"oh definitely" Harry said letting his dimple pop. 

 

“ I think I’m in love with you” Harry said smiling rubbing Louis’ back as they sat in silence, moon being their only light source.

He heard Louis make a playful scoff “Oh you think?”  
Harry rolled over on top of Louis looking straight into his ocean blues.   
“ Nope, nevermind, I know I’m in love with you.” Louis sat up on his elbows and looked at him with a furrowed brow before his face went soft, they looked glassy almost like he was about on the edge of crying. “Baby, what's wrong?” Harry was worried now, Had he done something wrong by saying he loved him?. Louis quickly wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand and then reaching to touch Harry's cheek.

“No, no i'm fine. These are tears of happiness love.” Harry relaxed and leaned back into the pillow. 

“Do-uh you love me back?’ He felt stupid for asking of course Louis’ loved him but he wanted to hear Louis say it.

“Oh god yes Harry! I’ve never loved anyone more” he knew it was stupid considering that Louis’ and him had only been together a month but Harry really felt like he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Louis, which was scary since Harry had already promised the rest of his life to someone else. He gave his love a feathered kiss on his lips before laying back down nestled into Harrys neck.

"I love you" he whispered one last time knowing Louis was already asleep, but it didn't matter, he couldn't stop saying. It was the only time he had said it to someone and it wasn't a lie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo Sorry I havent updated in so long! I have had so written down but didn't know if it was good enough for the story. But heres the 4th chapter, hope you enjoy!

Harry hadn't been over in a week and Louis was missing him bad. Waited all day for Harry to call at night or just for a little text during the day saying sweet little nothings to make sure Louis knew Harry loved him. Louis hated when Harry had to go out of town for work and this had been the longest trip yet. He was ready for Harry to come back yet scared, Louis had something kept hidden from Harry. 

 

He stood in front of the mirror

 

His tummy had come out more he thought

 

I’ve been throwing up every morning for 2 weeks he thought

 

“this can't be real” he said rubbing his stomach

 

Louis practically ran to the phone calling the one person he thought would know the answer

 

“Hey mom?”

 

“Louis love! How have you been? Been a while, when are you and Harold coming to visit?” 

 

“very soon mum I promise but..that's not why I called” He was nervous about how she would react, he had only been with Harry for 6 months! 

 

“Well what is it dear”?

 

“Do we have male pregnancies that run in the family?”

 

“Um yes I think so on your father's side, his uncle and i think someone before that. Not very many but i heard the ones that did were very very fertile. Why are you asking LouBear?”

 

here it goes he thought. “Mum I think I'm pregnant” The phone was silent for only a few seconds before his mother started talking so fast it was hard to translate.

 

“Woah mum please slow down, i really need your help”

 

“Louis William Tomlinson What the hell?! Haven't i told you to always be safe and wear a condom! You knew males could get pregnant, very rare but still! She didn't sound terribly mad but he still knew not to push his luck.

 

“I know mom and I’m sorry but- “ he started sobbing and he couldn't stop it “What if Harry doesn't want it, what am I gonna do?” Louis was so worried now, if he was pregnant he now was carrying a life inside of him. A life that he was unsure was what he or Harry wanted. He had always wanted kids, but what if Harry was angry because it happened so soon, what if he wasn't ready for kids?

 

“Oh honey it will be okay, I'm sure Harry will be excited. For what i have seen..well over skype that boy is head over heels in love with you.

 

Louis sniffles wiping the snot for his nose and the tears from his eyes. “Do you really mean that mom?” 

 

“Of Course I do love, Yes it's early but I will support your decision and help with my grandbaby as much as I can. Oh Louis it will be so adorable, you and Harry's genes would make the perfect kid!” His mom was so excited and that made him less nervous about everything...but not about telling Harry. 

 

“Louis? His mom broke him out of his train of thought. 

“Yes mum?” 

 

“I love you” The comfort in his mother's voice made Louis feel alot better.

 

“I love you too mom”

 

After pacing back and forth for about 30 min Louis got the courage to make a doctors appointment for the very next day. Tomorrow he would know, if Harry and him were going to have a baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres more to come. Next Chapter should be done and updated in the next couple days. 
> 
> Please give any advice. Plus sorry for such the time gap in the story!

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind im bad at making fan fic and I was trying lol. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to follow along with the updates! Ill try to update every week :)


End file.
